


Gingerbread

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Big Soft, Kissing, M/M, and the prompt was so cute i just had to put my favorite boys in there, just a lil smooch, oh woah is there a tag this time for them? cute, this is a holiday kinda thing before the end of the year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: Roy and Seliph take time to create a work of art together, and share in one another's company during this snowy holiday season.





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, still in this... odd pairing hell. Originally this prompt is for a zine in a RP group of mine, though I ran with the idea and wrote some extra bits for myself just because. Happy Holidays and a Merry New Year, everyone!

“Is this a tradition where you’re from?” Roy asks as he peers at the items Seliph brings to the long table, the mess hall finally clear of people after the evening’s dinner. The blue prince smiles brightly and nods, his eyes aglow with holiday cheer.

“It is! Though at home, we wouldn’t exactly have enough gingerbread for everyone to make a house, so we would instead consolidate all of the gingerbread to create some other kind of structure. Very often it was a barn with… less than perfect little animals.” 

Roy raises an eyebrow, curious as to this new kind of tradition. Seliph’s smile only grows, glad to share the few happy memories he does have. “The children of Tirnanog were more artisans than I had originally thought. Life for them was very simple but ultimately very… homely. I hope that” He sets out the jar of sweet vanilla icing, next to the plates full of dark brown gingerbread, cut carefully into squares and triangles. In other small bowls lay the keys to decorating; tiny gumdrops in a multitude of colors, small chocolates with a light dusting of white sprinkles for snow, and a small assortment of plastic bags for piping. A corner of one of the gingerbread squares has a suspicious bit missing, an tiny nibble that only someone with eyes like Seliph’s would notice. He glances to Roy, but the other prince has put two and two together by now.

 

“Wasn’t me,” he says with both hands rising up. “I haven’t had gingerbread so I don’t know if I like it.” The blue prince holds in a chuckle, it’s an easy lie to see through but he’s glad Roy is loosening up. From the night terrors they both had to a rocky holiday season without either of their parents, Seliph is brimming with relief that Roy sees him as someone to act like himself around. There’s no need for titles, or even proper speech at this point. Though that may be due to other factors entirely, there’s already a vague feeling that the Pheraen’s eyes are on him more often nowadays. However, construction on this gingerbread house is still paramount. 

“Very well,” Seliph says, setting aside his thoughts in favor of focusing on the task at hand. “But we should get to decorating.” He picks up one of the slabs of gingerbread, now hard after cooling and starts to snip off little pieces along already perforated lines. His fingers are gentle, gaining just the right amount of cookie he needs for crafting. Roy tries to mimic him, even if his handiwork is less than delicate, dark brown crumbs litter his plate. The redhead also takes an experimental bite of the gingerbread, curious as to how it tastes. It’s sweet and yet, has just a small amount of warm spice that it’s hard to resist a second. Seliph’s leaning another wall of the house against the first one he’s stuck to his plate until he catches on to the quiet munching.

 

“Sorry!” Roy says with a giggle, mouth full of the delicious gingerbread. He swallows and gets back to work, though it looks as if he’s given up on making his own house and instead wants to just help out, trying to pipe icing in order to outline a little door. 

“You’re okay with building one together, right?” Roy asks, managing to dot one side to make a doorknob. Seliph, now fastening the four walls together with icing, stops halfway through at the sudden question. Why did Roy feel the need to ask that? Did he think that such assistance would be unwelcome? Does he think he needs to ask permission to do something so simple with him? He sits with his own quiet thoughts, Roy chugging away at assembling a roof by using the icing as glue, standing both slabs of gingerbread at an angle and attempting a decorative design along each one. It’s again wobbly and misshapen, what were intended to be low looping rows that neatly repeat look more like curly-q’s but entirely too wiggly. 

 

“Uh… Seliph?” Roy asks, now noticing that the air is a little heavier with silence. “Everything alright?” Concerned blue eyes look down to the other prince, as soon as they meet the other pair Seliph snaps out of his head, blinking a little. His gaze quickly switches to the house still in progress.

“Huh?”

“I asked if everything was alright. You were spacing.”

“Oh. Yes, yes, everything… everything is just fine.” It’s a hasty answer, definitely too hasty once Seliph catches Roy’s eyes narrowing.

“Are you sure? You can tell me if something’s bothering you, y’know.”

“Nothing is bothering me,” he begins outright. “I only wanted to know… why you asked if it would be okay.” He can see the wheels turning until Roy answers.

“Well I… I wanted to make sure you wanted me to help. You were so happy to invite me along, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to build a house nearly as good as yours, so… I thought if we made one together, we’d--”

He falters and goes quiet, a small sigh slips through. “... I wanted to make something with you. I wanted to share in a moment of creating a cool thing alongside you. That’s… I guess that’s what I should’ve said at the start.”

 

Warmth rises in Seliph’s chest, enough to spread along his cheeks and paint them pink. Sharing in a holiday moment, he intended that to happen from the start, but he never would have thought it would trigger a response like _ this _ .

“I see,” he murmurs, another bright smile spreads across his face. “Then I’m very glad we get to have this time together. Perhaps you’ll bring this tradition back with you to your homeland too.”

“Maybe! Father would really like this, I think. It would play into that whole tactical thing without really being all that tactical.” 

The two share a soft bit of laughter, it pauses momentarily as a spark comes behind Roy’s eyes. “Wait! I know we’re not done, but we need some people to live in the house we made!”

 

He gets up without another word and rushes to the kitchens nearby, leaving Seliph to try and correct the roof decorations as he carefully sets it on top of the house. There’s still a lot of decorating to do, windows to make and gumdrops to place. Roy returns with two gingerbread men in hand and what looks to be bright colors to dye the icing. The house waits patiently for its continued construction, while the two princes get to work. A little gingerman is decorated in each of their likenesses; Seliph carefully coloring in Roy’s wild hair with red icing and Roy trying his best to shape Seliph’s ponytail so it hangs over his shoulder. When it comes to the finer details, namely eyes or details on their armor and their tiny smiles, Roy lets Seliph take over. He watches his hands carefully, envious of how delicately he can hold the little gingerbread men. It’s hard to hide Seliph’s rising blush with how meticulously he tries to create the little design on Roy’s headband out of the blue and white icing.

 

“There!” he says with a proud smile, gently propping the two of them together against the walls of this little house. Roy stares at them in wonder and gives a small round of applause, they’re both exceptionally well done. Even their little nubby gingerbread hands are touching. Seliph too sits back to admire his work, idly licking the stray icing from his fingers, until Roy leans against him and pulls him close out of nowhere, warmth pouring from his chest and into the other prince’s. Seliph jumps and almost freezes, but the heat makes him want to stay.

“Wha--?”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for… this?”

“Yes. And to let me spend time with you here, together.”

It’s impossible for Seliph not to flare bright red, but he smiles wide regardless of it all. The topic of what they were, whether friends or something else, is still the crashing waves of an ocean in the back of his mind. But what he does know, with absolute certainty, is that his heart beats faster now with Roy so close beside him. He can allow himself this little pleasure, if only for the moment, until he can truly figure out where the pair of them stand on this strange and wavering line. With a bit of boldness, Seliph sets a kiss upon Roy’s cheek, and now it’s the other’s turn to flush a vibrant color. Roy matches with a brash action of his own, a kiss flutters down to Seliph’s lips. It’s brief, but so soft and warm, Seliph’s heart skips a beat. The moment they part, Roy breaks out into a smile.

 

“Happy Yuletide, Seliph.”

“Happy Yuletide, Roy.”


End file.
